Katherine Walker
Katherine Michelle O'Donnell is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Katherine is the youngest daughter born to half-witch Meredith Lopez and full blooded witch Richard Walker. She is the younger sister to Katrina Walker. Personality Katherine may seem like a calm and nice person but deep within she has a somewhat disturbed persona. She gets along with almost everyone and even though she has some dark secrets she doesn't share with anyone she still tries to get close to people. She is a rebel out of nature but learn from her mistakes. Through the harsh experiences in her life, Katherine has become a loving and caring young lady. She hates not being able to talk about what happened to her and having to keep it a secret, even to people she cares about a lot. History Life has not been kind for Katherine and her older sister Katrina. Both sisters share a dark past they have not shared with anyone. Katrina eventually shared that past with her fiancee Joey Green. Katherine's parents had decided that they wanted a life without magic. They performed a family ritual where they bound all their powers, or so they thought. At the age of five, Katherine and her sister accidentally cursed themselves with two spirits that took over the girls. The little girls had unconsciously used their Projection powers when they were arguing over a puppet both wanted to play with. Katrina had said "God, you are so selfish Kate. I wish someone would take over and make you a different person!". To which Katherine shouted: "Right back at you!". Two assassin witch spirits took a chance on the girls' uncontrolled powers and projected themselves into them. Their parents did not know why the once sweet and lovely girls turned into repetitive massacre killers of witches. These events caught the eye of the mortal news channels and terror soon ruled all over Denver. Having no whitelighter to turn to Meredith and Richard turned to the Elders for help and found out what had happened. When they tried to stop the girls, both Katrina and Katherine teamed up against their parents and brutally slaughtered them. Upon this event the Elders imprisoned the girls and extracted the assassin witch spirits, locking them away for good. The girls' power were bound now by the Elders themselves and should only be revealed when the girls were ready and responsible enough for them. Laura Welling and Thomas Jones, both powerful whitelighters, eventually were assigned to take the girls and give them a warm and loving home. And so they did. Katherine was never able to forget those events and had a hard time at first with her foster whitelighter parents. She rebelled a lot as a young teenager but by the age of fifteen she started to accept her past and what she was. Katrina had influenced Katherine a lot to get out of her rebel phase. Despite everything that had happened both of them were very close. Katherine was mainly known as Kate and Katrina was nicknamed Kat. Katrina used to joke that their nicknames sounded like a sitcom: "Kat and Kate". Katherine wanted to have her powers back, like her sister. By the age of seventeen Katherine eventually was granted back her powers. She leaned on her foster parents and Katrina for help to control her powers. Although Katrina was in a serious relationship with Joey Green, she still helped her younger sister out a lot. It took Katherine one year to gain full control over her powers. By that time Katrina had confessed to Joey about her past and what she really was. Half a year later Joey proposed to Katrina with the ring Katherine had helped pick out. Soon after, in 2027, Katrina was kidnapped by demons and never seen again. Laura and Thomas were unable to help and thus heartbroken. Katherine and Joey decided to move to San Francisco and look for the Halliwells. Katrina has been working at P3 since 2028 to find out if those Halliwells are the Halliwells she is looking for. When Cass Halliwell starts wokring at P3, her and Katherine become very good friends. Katherine eventually rants out to Cass about her past and her new developed feelings for Chris Halliwell. Powers 'Aerokinesis' Katherine is able to manipulate the wind and create strong air blasts. 'Animal Whispering' This power allows Katherine to communicate with animals. 'Psychokinesis' Ability to move objects without seeing them, as long as Katherine knows where they are located, with the power of her mind. 'Projection' Katherine's able to manipulate people with this power. She can also project her will and thoughts to the real world or onto others and boost their other powers using projection. Love & Romances Katherine has never dated anyone in her younger age. Life was just too busy, messy and complicated for this young witch. 'Chris Halliwell' Chris is Katherine's first real love interest in her life. Before she moved to San Francisco, her life has just been too messy and complicated. When she started working at P3, Chris had caught her attention instantly. Initially she did not have any romantic feelings for him though until she got to know him better. Eventually she ends up asking Chris out but this relationship is not as easy as it looks. Series Season 01 Katherine is firstly introduced as a mere human with no magic knowledge. Throughout Season 01 more and more of her character is revealed through the interaction with both Joey and Chris. Kate's main struggle during this season is whether telling or not the truth about her to Chris. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 01